Can't Fill the Hole
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Christian finds himself in a bar talking to a random, but he's not Syed.


**(The title's rubbish 'cause I couldn't think of anything better)**

**Can't Fill the Hole**

"You, you're drowning your sorrows over an ex, you are."

The guy who approached Christian in the bar was gorgeous and there was no denying that. He was the kind of obvious, in your face type of gorgeous that attracted attention from both sexes. It was the type of good looking which he was clearly aware of, the type Christian was likely to fall for hook, line and sinker. The type of good looking that was the opposite to that Syed held. Syed who had that subtly beautiful face. When Syed smiled it showed an innocent, a vulnerability, a sweetness, when this man smiled it showed confidence, certainty, much like Christian held himself most of the time.

Christian raised an eyebrow at him, "Am I now?" he asked before downing the remains of his drink.

"Yuup," the man replied instantly, with no trace of doubt, "It's written all over your face and let's face it anyone who's stupid enough to leave you, well, they just aren't worth your gorgeous face."

Christian rolled his eyes, "I left him actually."

"So I'm right, there is an ex," the man offered his hand. "Name's Carl by the way."

"Christian," he told him, ignoring his hand.

"So why are you drowning your sorrows? What'd he do?" Carl asked, his level of nosiness bugging Christian but the chance to rant won over the annoyance.

"His wife came back," Christian stated simply and Carl's jaw dropped in shock.

"His _wife?_" Carl exclaimed, "Well this is going to be a good story."

Carl brought Christian another drink and Christian drank it quickly and told everything. He told of sneaking around with Syed, of Syed getting married, of Amira finding out, of Syed finally getting with him, of Amira returning, of the lies and betrayal. The one thing he left out was how much he still loved Syed, though he was sure it must've been obvious in the way he spoke.

"Well," Carl said, staring at Christian a little bemused when he was done, "Syed's a bit of an idiot isn't he?"

Christian laughed just slightly, he had been thinking the same thing and yet his laughter didn't last long. As Carl said that he automatically felt defensive, like he needed to prove Carl wrong, to tell him exactly what Syed was really like which wasn't an idiot at all. Except he was. Except it wasn't Christian's job to defend Syed anymore.

"Well I stand by my previous statement, anyone stupid enough to let you get away isn't worth having around," Carl said and Christian smiled. Carl wrapped his arms around Christian's neck, "I wouldn't push you away if you were my man."

Christian leaned forward and met Carl's lips with his own. The kiss didn't hold any meaning, it was rough and passionate. It was exactly the opposite of his gentle, deep kisses with Syed. It was exactly what Christian needed.

Carl pulled away, whispered something about his flat being around the corner and lead Christian out of the bar. It had been a lot time since Christian had ended up at the flat of a random he'd met at a bar, it was exciting and made him feel a little like a naughty schoolboy.

He couldn't tell you what Carl's flat was like, he spent no time taking anything in once they were in. Carl had him pinned to the wall attacking him with kisses before he had a chance to react. He returned the kisses, wrapping his arms around Carl's neck and locking his hands in the other's hair. Carl's hair was a similar shade to Syed's but it was shorter, much shorter. When kisses Syed, Christian would run his fingers through Syed's locks, with Carl this wasn't possible.

Christian pulled away from Carl's kisses, trying to pull away from the line of thought his mind was taking him too, "Have you got a bedroom?" he asked.

"Funnily enough I do," Carl replied, taking Christian's hand and practically dragging him through to it. He pushed Christian down on the bed and Christian kept hold of his hand, pulling him down on top of him. Christian smiled into Carl's eyes, noticing their light, hazel colour, nothing like the deep chocolate he found himself lost in whenever he looked into Syed's eyes. Their hands explored each other's body desperately as they tore each other's clothes off. Christian learnt that Carl was a forceful, playful lover, he knew this was about forgetting Syed, about learning there were plenty more fish in the sea, and not about love but he had become so accustom to love that it didn't work.

"My god, Sy," he moaned at one point from the pleasure. Carl made a sound that was a mixture between a moan, a chuckle and a sigh but didn't directly respond to the mixture.

Afterwards Christian and Carl lay next to each other, on their sides, on the bed, watching each other. Carl laughed slightly, "You know that's not the first time I've been called the wrong name during sex. I'm starting to think I'm just the type of guy people come to on the rebound."

Christian blushed slightly but made no comment. He had _never _called the wrong name out before. He sighed, that was what Syed had done to him. Carl laughed as Christian's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink and cupped his chin gently, places a quick kiss on his lips, "I don't have a problem with it, as long as it doesn't happen again."

Christian forced a smile and made no comment. It wouldn't happen again because there wouldn't be an again because he couldn't get Syed's heartbroken face out of his head. He couldn't help but think he should be the one to fix that. Carl wrapped his arm around Christian and forced him to the more comfortable position lying on his back.

"You left him, remember?" Carl told him. "No matter how much it hurts, if you made that decision it must have been the best thing for you. Sleep now, forget about him."

Christian made no comment, just closed his eyes and let the other hold him as he drifted off into sleep. But in the morning he was awake before Carl and slipped out of his arms, pulled his clothes on and headed for the door.

Carl stirred as he reached for the door handle, "Christian?" he muttered sleepily. Christian looked back, "You're going back to him, aren't you?"

Christian smiled, "Yes, I am."

"If you have to fight for him, make sure he's worth it."

"My Sy will always be worth it," Christian replied before heading out preparing himself for the fight he knew he was able to enter.

**This is my first time writing Christian, so if he's at all OOC that's why. Hopefully I'll get more used to his character. R&R please? My first Chryed fic even if Syed isn't in it xD**


End file.
